MapleStory: V
V''' is an update following Heroes of Maple which will introduce the 5th Job Advancement. Pre-Update *V Pre-Update Events 1st: 5th Job Advancement *5th Job released **V Matrix system introduced *New Equipment System *Arcane River 1st area: Vanisning Journey. The Arcane River is suitable for level 200+ players who have completed the 5th job advancements, maps in this area have different mechanics than regular maps. *Growth/Battle System Reorganization **EXP required to level up lowered for all characters at certain levels, up to Level 200 **Stats reorganized. ***Weapon DEF renamed as '''DEF. Magic DEF has been removed. All stats related to Magic DEF has been changed to DEF. ***Min Crit % and Max Crit % merged as Crit Dmg % ***Status Resist revamped. Changed from % chance of preventing status to duration of status reduced by a certain percentage. ***Hit Rate, Accuracy and Avoidability has been removed. Hit Rate is now affected by difference between the Character's level and the mob's level. **Maximum damage cap "removed" - changed from 50,000,000 to 10,000,000,000. **Bind skills revamp. All monsters, including bosses such as Crimson Queen, can now be affected by Bind. Base Bind duration is reduced for bind skills, but bind duration can increase up to 100% based on damaged dealt to target. For example, Luminous' Armageddon was reduced from 20s to 10s, but bind duration could scale up to 20s with increased damage dealt to target. *UI reorganization 2nd: Chew Chew Island *Arcane River's second area 'Chew Chew Island' open **Chew Chew Island's special 'Field Hunting' *V Matrix Maker Mode open *Chew Chew Island Arcane Symbol released **Arcane Symbol maximum growth level raised 3rd: Lucid * Arcane River's tertiary area 'Lachelein' open * New BOSS 'Lucid' open * Level 200 Arcane Umbra equipment are added * New party quest 'Hungry Muto' are added Trivia *MapleSEA splitted the update into 5 Parts, including Part 3, as the Class Release of Blaster. * GMS splitted into 4 parts: Part 1 was called "V: Limitless" and featured UI overhaul, damage cap removal, Auction House and skill rebalancing; Part 2, "V: 5th Job" introduced the 5th job advancement, Vanishing Journey and Chu Chu Island; Part 3, "V: Lucid" featured Lachelein, Lucid and Arcane Umbra lv200 equips; and part 4, "V: Champions", celebrated the Lunar New Year, Mardi Gras and Valentines day. Gallery 메이플스토리_프라이빗_쇼케이스_하이파이브 MapleStory - Animated Sequence of Arcane River's Road of Vanishing MAPLESTORY_V_20160714_TVCF MAPLESTORY V 20160714 TVCF 15s MapleStory - Animated Sequence of Arcane River's Chew Chew Island MapleStory - Animated Sequence of Arcane River's Lächeln, City of Dreams Lucid_Queen_of_Nightmare MapleSEA 5th Job Trailer MapleStory V - 5th Job Skills Showcase MapleStory V 5th Job Official Trailer MapleStorySEA V 5th Job Advancement Skills Compilation MapleStory V Warrior Skills Showcase MapleStorySEA Blaster Class MapleStory V Pirate Skills Showcase MapleStory V Magician Skills Showcase 【メイプルストーリー】Vアップデート紹介PV MapleStory V Bowman Skills Showcase MapleStory V Lucid Official Trailer 【メイプルストーリー】「ルシード」CV.愛美さんよりボイスコメント☆ MapleSEA V logo.png|MapleSEA V Logo External links * Orange Mushroom's Blog High Five! * Orange Mushroom's Blog MapleStory V: 5th Job! * Orange Mushroom's Blog MapleStory V: Chew Chew Island! * Orange Mushroom's Blog MapleStory V: Lucid!